Noël chez nous
by Lunagarden
Summary: A Noël on a tous des vœux et des cadeaux, certains plus originaux que d'autres '


**Noël chez nous**

A Noël on a tous des vœux et des cadeaux, certains plus originaux que d'autres ^_^'

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Et aussi un GRAND MERCI à mes lecteurs qui suivent avec passion cette fiction et qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci encore gros câlins a vous aussi 3 !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

* * *

**Chez les Advent Children**

Cher Père Noël, pour cette année je veux que Loz gagne un cerveau. Y a pas idée de manger toutes les lettres que j'écris sous prétexte que le sapin de noël vivra plus longtemps !

Yazoo

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je veux une grosse moto. Comme ça, l'année prochaine, je viendrais chez vous pour piquer tous vos cadeaux.

Loz

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année à la place de nous trouver mère Jénova, je veux un nouveau katana. Et si t'est pas content, c'est Katana DANS TA GUEULE !

Kadaj

* * *

**Chez AVALANCHE**

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais devenir brun. Marre des blagues de blond et me faire passer pour un con.

Cloud

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais un autre petit chiot. Le dernier a été écrasé par la moto de Cloud…

Denzel

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je veux un vrai petit chaton, tout doux tout mimi et qui fait ronron. Je dis ça parce que Cait Sith a pété un fusible…

Marlène

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais une paire de lunettes pour les donner à Cloud. Même habillée en Mère de Noël ce crétin ne me remarque même pas.

Tifa

* * *

Cher Père Noël, je vous aurais demandé volontiers un nouveau bras, mais j'ai la mécanique qui me démange, alors je veux juste que vous y ajoutiez un allume-feu…

Barret

* * *

Cher Père Noël, je voudrais savoir à quoi vole votre engin ? Sérieux ! Parcourir la terre en une seule nuit faut le faire !

Cid

* * *

Cher Père Noël, je ne souhaite que la paix dans mon village. Euh… et aussi à avoir une piste pour ma future compagne…

Rouge XIII

* * *

Cher Père Noël, je veux toutes les Matérias du monde ! Ça inclus celles sur le nez de tes rennes !

Yuffie

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais surtout avoir la paix, un écriteau pour mon cercueil où il serait écrit : Ne pas déranger, mort subite garantie. Merci.

Vincent

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais avoir de nouveaux pots pour mes fleurs. Je n'ai plus de place dans l'Eglise pour les faire pousser…

Aerith

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais une nouvelle peluche pour porter Cait Sith. Le model de gros mog est devenu encombrant…

Reeve

* * *

**Chez les Turks**

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais une superbe nana pour faire la java. Trouve une aussi pour Rude, surtout celle des gros roploplos du 7ième Ciel. Avec elle, c'est sûr il y sera, Mouhahahaha !

Reno

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je ne vous demande rien de spécial, juste un nouveau partenaire. A la suite de sa demande, Reno n'est plus en état pour ses ébats.

Rude

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je demande un autre flingue pour planquer sous ma nouvelle robe.

Elena

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je veux rien de spécial sinon diriger à nouveau le monde.

Rufus

* * *

Cher Père Noël, je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser procéder à une fouille avant distribuer mes cadeaux.

Tseng

* * *

**Chez le SOLDAT**

Cher Père Noël, pour cette année je voudrais un nouvel ouvrage de LOVELESS. Le chiot d'Angeal me l'a bouffé…

Genesis

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année j'aimerais un élève moins hyperactif et impulsif sur les bords. Je crains d'épuiser trop vite les sédatifs de l'infirmerie…

Angeal

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année j'aimerais une compagne fidèle et loyale pour Masamune. Il n'est jamais de trop d'avoir un autre katana à porté de main….

Séphiroth

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais un autre surnom que 'petit chiot'. Sérieux ! C'est super gênant à force ! Ça serait pas mieux 'gros nounours' ?

Zack

* * *

**Chez les Deepground**

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais qu'il n'ait plus de coupures internet !

Shelke

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais votre cadavre comme tapis de salon et vos viscères pour décoration de ma chambre.

Rosso

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je voudrais un gros bazooka pour flinguer votre beau traineau.

Azul

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année j'aimerais vous absorber dans mes ténèbres et pouvoir garder les cadeaux rien que pour moi et mon cher frère.

Nero

* * *

Cher Père Noël, cette année je veux que tout le monde soit à mes pieds… littéralement. Ça t'inclus aussi dans ma liste, gros bonhomme barbu.

Weiss

* * *

Petit cadeau que je vous fait avant Noël. Je sais, vous êtes tous impatens d'avoir des nouvelles de ma main fic Send me An Angel, mais je suis en plein déménagement et me faudra un temps avant de pouvoir publier les chapitres suivants.

En attendant, surement vous aurez à lire mes OS de la saga Forum Shinra et autres en cours de route. Ne déséspéréz pas les fans, je ne vous ai pas oubliés^^

Je vous souhaite entre deux, un joyeux Noël et plein de beaux cadeau ;)

Bibizes calines :)


End file.
